Twilight stepbro version
by bitascull
Summary: This is Twilight but Bella is obsessed with vampires and they can't come out in the sun... it has stuff like that in this story. my step-bros made me do it so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**BPOV: **

I hate Forks, Washington. I moved here because my mom just got remarried. I like the guy and all but he and my mom are just too lovey-dovey.

My dad lives here. He's the police chief in this small damn town. Isn't that great? I can't do anything here because of that! Life sucks! I can't believe I actually wanted to go here. I am so going to miss my Best Friends!

Finally we are at the house I use to live in before the divorce. It looks the same as always. Charlie and I don't talk that much he just grabs my bags from the trunk and heads inside. I follow behind him. He puts my bags in my old bedroom and then he wave's good-bye and then he leaves shutting the door.

Finally I am alone! I start unpacking my posters. At my old school half the people thought I was a freak. Do you know why?

Because I love Vampires! I know everything about them. Sometimes I wander if they are real and if they are I want to meet them! I hope they won't try to kill me though that would suck!

Maybe some live here because it barley is sunny! Oh my gosh, I am so happy to be here now! I can't wait for school. Finally I have my posters hung up. Now just my clothes are left. Once that was done I went downstairs to tell Charlie I wasn't hungry so I won't be eating.

I went to my room to look for an outfit for tomorrow. I decided on a black long sleeves shirt and faded blue jeans with ballet flats. After that I emailed my friends and got around for bed.

I woke up in the morning and did my routine. Shower, change clothes, hair, light make-up, breakfast and then teeth. When I was done I went downstairs to go to my car. My car is was a Ferrari Enzo. My step-dad got it for me. I think it is way too flashy.

I got to school in a couple minutes. Everyone was staring at me like they have never seen a girl. I just looked forward ignoring everyone. I started looking at the other cars. All of them were old and rusty except one. It was shiny silver Volvo. I looked at the people leaning against it.

They were beautiful and pale. I can't believe it! They were all looking at me too. I whispered one word "vampires" all their mouths dropped. There eyes were wide too. I just shook my head and went to the main office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I know this is a weird story but my step-bros made me do it! So please review!**

**BPOV:**

After I got out of the office with my schedule, map, etc. The vamps are still looking at me with wide eyes. I raise an eyebrow and look away. My cell phone starts to ring. I look at the I.D. and then grin widely. It was my best friend, Joe.

"Hey Joe, what's up?"

"Nothing, what's up with you?"

"I'm at the new school. I still have ten minutes left."

Out of no where I see this baby faced blonde dude standing in front of me. "Hey, I'm Mike Newton!" He says with a green that says I just want to get in your pants.

"Hi, I don't care!" I say all excitedly and then walk around him.

"Bella, that's not very nice you know." I sigh "He had one of those smiles, huh?"

"Yup!" I say popping the 'p'.

I look over at the vamps. The blond girl was on the phone talking really fast. I hope I don't get in trouble.

"Bella!!??"

"Oh! Sorry, I dosed out a little. What were you saying?"

"Ha-ha. I asked how do you like Forks?"

"It's boring as always but I think I might like it after awhile."

"Why is that?"

"It's far away from Preston."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Do you know what he did to me at the party he dragged me to?"

"No?" It sounded like a question.

"Well then you will never know." I look over at them again. A guy and girl have joined them. They wave me over.

"I got to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"See yeah."

I walk over to them.

"Uh, hey."

"How did you know!?" The blond girl screamed at me.

"It was just a guess but you guys proved me right." The bell rang. "I should go, bye!" I walk away.

**Please Review and tell me what you want to see! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the 3 reviewers!**

**Please review! And I'll be your BFF**

**Check out my other stories.**

**Thanks **

_Previously: I walk over to them._

_ "Uh, hey." _

_ "How did you know!?" The blond girl screamed at me._

_ "It was just a guess but you guys proved me right." The bell rang. "I should go, bye!" I walk away._

**BPOV:**

I walked into my first class and scanned the room. Yes, the vamps aren't in this class. I gave my slip to the teacher and he told me to go sit by Mike Newton, the guy from this morning. I was really begging the teacher to change his mind but I decided against it.

When I sat down Mike, he turned towards me. "I know you didn't mean what you said earlier so I'll let it slide." I look at him like he's crazy. I hear a chuckle in front of me. I turn forward to see the hottest vamp in front of me. When did he get there? I shrug. "Shut it, Cullen." Mike sneers.

I shake my head. "Now, Mike, right?" He nods. "When I said I don't care, I meant it because I don't lie."

He stares at me with wide eyes. "One more thing. You won't get in my pants or even try, got it?" He nods, looking scared.

The rest of the period went by smoothly and so did the morning. At least one vamp was in one class. After I slammed my locker during lunch, the Cullen's were there. I screamed a little. "Don't do that." I said.

They just stare at me. Creepy much? Then my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Why hello, Bella. It's Preston." I froze for a minute before hanging up. My phone rang again. I looked down to see its Joe.

"Hello?"

"Bella, don't answer the phone. Preston is going to call." Joe says fast while the Cullen's look at me quizzically.

"I know. He already called."

"Darn! I know what he did to you."

What?! "We'll talk about _that _later. I'm still at school."

"Okay. Bye."

I hung up and look at the vamps. There just staring at me. "Do you want something? Because unlike some people, I'm hungry."

The oldest looking one speaks first. "Sorry. We just want to know what gave us away."

I stare at them for a long time. "I'll tell you when I know your guys name. I don't want to call you guys' vamps and the Cullen's forever."

"Right. I'm Carlisle." The oldest looking one says. "This is my wife, Esme." He points to a girl with caramel hair. "This is Alice and Jasper." He points to a short, spiky black hair girl and a guy that looks like he's in pain. "This is Rosalie and Emmett." He points to a blonde supermodel and a big buff guy. "And this is Edward." He says pointing to the hott one.

I nod. "I'm Isabella Swan but I go by Bella."

"Now, tell us!" Rosalie screams.

"You know I think me and you would have a lot more in common than you think." I pause. "Now I know because I'm obsessed with vampires."

**Review! **

**Pretty please!**

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed!**

**Sorry for a long update.**


	4. editing

So I was reading through my stories and I've decided that I'm going to edit them. I don't know which story I am going to start with but once I'm done, I'll delete this author's note. I'll still work on upcoming chapters so no worries. I just thought I'd tell you guys. **I am going to set up a new poll so if you have voted you can vote again and I'm going to go off of those votes for updating. Continue to vote! Thank you all and review my stories please! (: You guys are all wonderful! Peace out!**

**~bitascull**


	5. READ! IMPORTANT Rewritting:

I AM SO SORRY! My flash drive erased all the stories plus I moved schools and life has been so hectic. I did not forget about you guys! I'm going to take down all the stories so I can redo all of them once I get all of them copied. Tell me which one you would like to see rewritten first. There is a poll on my profile. I will start as soon as I can! I am so sorry once again. Find me on facebook. Bita Scull, my profile picture is a dog. You can give suggestions and once things calm down there will be sneak peaks! Don't give up on me please(: Best wishes and thank you for sticking with me(:


End file.
